


Cover art for "Forgotten"

by avictoriangirl



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Art, Cover Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8258530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avictoriangirl/pseuds/avictoriangirl
Summary: For FuryRed, because I simply adore this fic. ♥Also on tumblr.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FuryRed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuryRed/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Forgotten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7841563) by [FuryRed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuryRed/pseuds/FuryRed). 



> For FuryRed, because I simply adore this fic. ♥
> 
> Also on [tumblr.](http://avictoriangirl.tumblr.com/post/151640895309/for-cherikyassss-because-i-simply-adore-this)


End file.
